Well It's True That We Love One Another
by mrseddievedder
Summary: Another one of those stupid "what-happened-on-Monday" Continuing. Claire/Bender, Andrew/Allison, etc. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue- Follow The Rules**

Here are the official rules of Shermer High School in Shermer, Illinois:

-No fighting.

-No bullying.

-No drugs or alcohol.

-Do your homework.

Here are the **UN**official rules of Shermer High School in Shermer, Illinois:

-Find a group of friends, preferably on the first day of school. Cling to them like static. Don't ever abandon them; you're stuck with them for the rest of high school.

-If you don't have friends, kindly remove yourself from the premises.

-Stay in your circle of friends from now til forever. Or at least til graduation.

-Whatever you do, DO NOT BECOME FRIENDS WITH ALLISON REYNOLDS.

Despite being told of these rules many times, there was a group of kids who tried to break all of these rules. In the process, they became high school heroes, third period profits.

They were called the Breakfast Club.


	2. Allison and Andrew

_**Since the Breakfast Club is one of my favorite movies of all time, I decided visit the oft-visited subject of what would've happened when they went back to school. This is my first attempt at taking a stab of John Hughes's masterpiece, so please try to be constructive. Enjoy!**_

At Shermer High, homeroom starts at 7:50. Class officially begins at 8:05.

A lot can happen in fifteen minutes.

Allison Reynolds usually wandered through the halls during homeroom. Being in a room with all these chatting teenagers acting stupid made her feel ill. She liked the privacy anyway. It was simple. Quiet. Easy. She didn't have to worry about stares and glares from jocks and hicks. Plus, it was much easier to read her favorite book, The Great Gatsby, in a quiet room than a room with foam footballs and spitballs in the air.

Allison had just finished the first chapter when she heard shoes thudding down the hallway. She picked up her huge bag and began to run down the hallway with it, when she saw the face that the shoes belonged to.

It wasn't a very special face. It was pale and blonde, blandly handsome, like a sitcom star or a 50's TV dad. Yet, something about that face made her heart jump and her stomach flip and all sorts of weird things she had read about in books and watched on movies.

"Hey," said Andrew, staring at his running shoes as if there was a test on where the laces went. He didn't have the balls to look into her eyes.

"Hey to you," Allison said back, grinning. Was this how friends talked? That last time she had a friend was second grade. Peter Billingsley was he best friend until he was kicked out of school for "hygiene issues." She hadn't heard from him since.

It was silent. It wasn't like the silence was fraught with tension or anything. It was just quiet. She didn't mind. She was used to quiet. Andrew, however, was not. He needed to do something, to get a reaction. So, Andrew quietly tangled his fingers into hers.

They were holding _hands._ Like real couples do. Allison liked the contact. She liked the way he warmed her up. It felt right, and for once in her life, Allison felt at ease. She didn't need to be constantly on her guard, with a bag filled with stolen crap and an icy silence to protect her. She had a big, blandly handsome, jock wrestler guy to do it.

He brushed the hair out of her eyes. And she was DONE,.

Then, the moment of truth came. The bell rang.

She expected him to jerk away, run his hand down his shirt, go hang out with his big, stupid jock friends so they make some joke about her. She prepared for the warmth to leave her, for the icy silence to come back. She was prepared….

But the warmth didn't leave. It stayed right there, and walked through he hallways with her and dropped her off at room 325, her first period class, English.

Andrew noticed the stares, and, boy, were they hard to ignore. It's funny how a jock and a cheerleader getting to first base in front of the library didn't turn heads, but a basket case and a athlete innocently holding hands on the way to class was equal to the Hindenburg going down, in terms of importance. HE used to people looking at him, and their thoughts reading, "That guy is so popular, it's ridiculous." Now they were reading, "What the fuck happened to Andy? Is he psycho?"

Andy saw Bender and Claire in the hallways, but Claire was with her group, The Future Homemakers and Plastic Surgery Addicts of America Club, and Bender was with his punk-rock-heavy-metal-vomit-kids. It didn't surprise him. Some people are too superficial to look past the, in his case, the flannel, or, in her case, the diamonds.

Damn, was this hallway ALWAYS so freaking long?

He was about to drop her off at her class, when suddenly she leaned in. Andy thought she was going to kiss him, and he temporarily freaked out. Holding hands was one thing, but slipping somebody some tongue was a whole different story.

Then she thrust the blue sweatshirt in his face. She had been carrying it around for the last two days, smelling it, rubbing it, attempting to extract magical powers from it. It fascinated her, how a garment could have so much power, and give someone so much status.

"Thanks for the jacket, shithead," she said, as she ran into class. Before he could run away, she screamed, "BY THE WAY, I'M NOIT GIVING YOU BACK YOUR LETTERMAN PATCH!"

_**Hope you enjoyed, review if you did, review if you didn't. Next up- Bender and Claire. **_


	3. Bender and Claire

_**I KNOW THIS IS A WHOLE LOT LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, BUT I HAD A LOT TO SAY. CLAIRE AND BENDER ARE COMPLICATED PEOPLE, WHAT CAN I SAY? HOPE YOU ENJOY, READ ON!**_

Claire Standish was a bitch. And she knew it.

She knew that if anyone, except Andy, came up to her in the hallway to say hello, she would ignore them without a second thought. Even if her friends, Becky, Lindsay, and Jenny, weren't around.

And that's why when John Bender looked at her in the hallway and nodded at her, the vaguest possible symbol of recognition, she looked straight at him, and then looked away like he wasn't even there.

This steamed Bender to no end. He decided that he was going to be _nice _today. A decent fucking human being, dammit. And what did he get in return? Some know-it-all richie giving him the cold shoulder.

That broke all rules, then. The gloves were off. And that's what prompted Bender to go up to Claire and say, "Hey, you left your earring at my house. I was gonna deliver your underwear too, but I figured we should do that in private. Bye,"

Claire turned eight shades of pink, until the embarrassment left and that anger set in. By now, all her friends were circling around her, giggling like first graders who heard the word 'sex' for the first time. All of Bender's friends were circling around him, high-fiving him and asking if he really did nail the rich girl.

Claire was so steaming mad, you would've thought smoke would come out of her ears. How dare he embarrass he like that, in front of her friends? She owed him nothing, and just because he was hot, funny (when the jokes weren't aimed at her, which they usually were), and an amazing kisser, didn't mean they were getting married or anything.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andy and Allison, strolling the halls like nothing was wrong, like it was totally normal for the girl in all black to be dating the wrestler extraordinaire. How could they do that? Allison, she understood- she got odd glances all day, every day. But Andy? How could know these people were talking about him, and still walk through the halls with her?

Well, it looked like Claire was going to have to have a little talk with a Mr. John Bender.

When the bell rang, she ran to science class, even though she HATED science and the teacher was boring. Mrs. Chase, who wore thick glasses and wore the same dress everyday, was a total drag.

When Claire shuffled (almost late) into class, Mrs. Chase said, "Ok class, I'm assigning new lab partners. Don Bray, you're with Cassandra Cabot, Justine Fishman, you're with Holly White….."

Claire could care less about lab partner, until she heard Mrs. Chase drone, "Claire Standish, you're with John Bender."

_Oh God, I'm fucked. Why do you hate me?_ Claire thought, wondering what she had done to deserve this. Bender didn't look all that thrilled either. She dropped her bags onto the chair, and shot Bender a dirty look.

"Okay class, take out your microscopes. Time for independent partner study. Fill out this worksheet, and, when finished, discuss it with you partner," said Mrs. Chase.

Bender started to peer into the lens of the microscope, but Claire snatched it away from him. "Whoa, touchy there, princess. What's up your butt?" Bender said, taunting her.

"You know why I'm mad, you jerk. How could you do that in front of my friends?" Claire snapped, not looking up from her project.

"Ex-squeeze me? You think_ I'm _a jerk? Did that kiss in the closet mean nothing?" Bender asked, the temper in his voice rising with every syllable.

Claire looked at Bender for a real long time. _Did _it mean anything to her? Absolutely. Was she going _to tell him_ that? Not on her life. He had tons of other girlfriends anyway He could live without one more.

"No, John, it didn't mean anything. Now, if you'd excuse me, unlike you, I want to pass science," Claire said, spitting out every syllable like it hurt.

Ouch. Bender was never one to let FEELINGS complicate things, at least with girls, but geez. It wasn't like he kissed her. It was her idea.

"Fine then. If you wanna be a bitch, have a grand old time. Fuck you and your diamond earrings." Bender said. He grabbed his things and left the room, despite the yelling of Mrs. Chase.

Claire bit her lip and sighed. Why was she like this? Why did she care so much about what other people thought? Why couldn't she shake it like other people could?

_Well, like Mother, like daughter,_ Claire thought. Wasn't the whole point her parents weren't divorced, because they couldn't bear to think of what people would think of them if they weren't married with two kids and a white picket fence?

Claire bristled at the comparison. She had promised herself she would never turn out like her parents. She grabbed her bags, ran out the door, and went looking for Bender.

She found him outside, smoking a cigarette, alone. He didn't acknowledge her, so she ran over to him.

"What the hell do you want? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Why don't you just go away with your stupid little friends and go talk about shopping or parties or your maid of the month or whatever the hell you richies talk about. Just get the hell away from me."

Claire was done. She was done with his stupid attitude and his annoying remarks about her and her friends. He had no right to judge her! Who the hell was he?

Claire walked away, trying to prove to her self that this was right. This is the way things are supposed to be. Separate cliques, separate people- it was the way it should be. Intermingling led to stress, and stress led to acne, and acne meant not being perfect little pretty popular girl.

She filed that thought away as she headed into the brick building of Shermer High School.

_**BRIAN AND CONTINUATION OF OTHER CHARACTERS NEXT. R&R!**_


	4. Brian

_**I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT ONE, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE. NEXT CHAPTER, THEY ALL MEET UP AND SPARKS FLY. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU CARE ABOUT THIS STORY AT ALL. ENJOY!**_

Brian pulled his nerdy, hand-knitted sweater over his head, and got ready for another day at school. Not that he was ever _not_ ready for school. With his father quizzing him on Latin every night until his eyes bled, and all his advanced placement classes, he couldn't afford to not be on his game. From eight o'clock in the morning to three thirty in the afternoon, his brains was occupies by books and math and science.

Had this weekend crossed his mind at all? Yeah, but even though Brian had the social skills of curtain, he knew that the odds of Andy walking up to him in the hallway was about as good as a snowball's chance in hell. Brian was, let's face it, NOT COOL. He was, as Bender so eloquently put it, "a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie."

After going to his before-school Math Club meeting, which let out early, Brian wandered through the hallway, lost in his world of Pythagorean Theorem and Fibonacci numbers, when he saw Andrew and Allison, walking through the hallways, HOLDING HANDS, WHERE PEOPLE COULD SEE THEM. Unheard of at Shermer High. A basket case and an athlete? Pure scandal. The gossip mill would be running like crazy tonight. And to only add to the scandal, Andy went up to Brian and said, "Hey. What's up, man?"

To say Brian was caught off-guard is an understatement. He practically had a coronary, at the idea of a cool guy, the biggest athlete on the wrestling team, acknowledging him and being, like, a decent human being, boggled his mind. Then again, even though Andy had done some pretty shitty things in the past, i.e. taping Larry Lester's butt cheeks together, he was a pretty decent guy, overall. Just too eager to please everyone, including his stupid father.

Then, Brian remembered, it was customary to respond when someone is talking to you. "All right, I guess….man?" he said, cursing himself for acting like a total fucking idiot around the Julius Caesar of Shermer High's social class system . Allison was just standing next to him, smiling like the Joker, looking unbelievably happy, either by being Andy's new girl or by Brian's look of general discomfort. She seemed feed off other's people awkwardness sometimes.

"Cool, man. I'll see you around sometime," Andy said, punching him in the arm, which Brian guessed was what tough guys did, instead of high-fiving, or whatever.

Brian was floored. How on Earth did he manage to get the most popular boy in school to talk to him? And having hose words not be, "Outta my way, weenie"?

After his first period class, advanced placement chemistry, Brian saw out of the corner of his eye, one John Bender, walking down the hallway like Thor. Whatever had happened, he clearly wasn't happy. Then, he saw Claire walking down the hallway behind her, staring at him the way you do when you want to stare at someone but you don't want people to think you're staring at someone. Looks like SOMEONE had a rough first period.

He couldn't believe those two, stuck in their own little words of high school drama and stupid things that won't matter in the long run. The way Brian saw it, high school lasted four years. Four long, almost painfully excruciating four years, yes, but still. After those four years of craziness, Brian knew he was free. After those years, he didn't have to worry about pep rallies and Saturday detention and homophobe jocks and stuck-up history teachers. High school wasn't the end all, be all for him. It was only the beginning.

_**I KNOW THIS ONE WAS KINDA SHORT AND AWKWARD, BUT TRUST ME, THE NEXT WELL BE BETTER. THANK YOU, AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**_

_**-MRSEDDIEVEDDER**_


	5. We Are Not Alone

_**Hey y'all. New chapter. Enjoy.**_

_I must be a glutton for punishment _was the first thing that went through Claire's mind as she chased John Bender down the hallway. _He's just gonna blow me off and make me feel stupid. Like I already don't feel stupid enough. _

Bender just kept walking, pretending that he didn't notice that she was following his every move, acting like it didn't thrill him in a sick, perverted way that she was openly following him around, where all her friends could see her. Still, he was just as pissed at her as he was in the science lab. This had to be one of the top three worst mornings ever in his whole life, getting a close third to the two where his dad thought it was a good idea to slam his face into a mirror, and he had to get stitches. (His step-mom/dad's girlfriend told the doctor he had "fell down the stairs".)

"Bender, just stop it already. Why does it have to be like this?" Claire panted, sick of tracking him down like an animal. Like it or not, she was fascinated with him and his sense of humor, his trench coat, his hair, his face, everything. This obviously wasn't going to go away quietly, and popularity be damned, she was going for it.

"Stop?! What happened to "I felt nothing"? What happened to "I'll never say 'hi' to you"? You fucking hypocrite, how dare act all high and mighty now, after that scene in the hallway!" How dare y-"

He didn't get to finish that thought, because that's when she kissed him, hard. With hands. In the hallway. In public. Even Bender felt embarrassment creep up to the back of his mind, thinking, "What if someone saw me? Someone I knew, one of my friends? They would never let me live this down."

That's when he realized, with disgust, that he was exactly like Claire, just as hung-up on stupid social shit that didn't matter. He was just a white-trash version of all Claire's stupid friends. She wasn't the hypocrite, he was. He was just as bad, if not worse, than her. That's when he realized that things would never work out between them. Claire was a princess, and she deserved a prince, not some white trash with a habit of stealing and smoking pot.

Those thoughts made him suddenly break off the kiss, and run down the hallway, run until his legs ached, run until he ran into the number one Sporto himself, a.k.a. Andy, and Shermer High's favorite forgotten klepto, Allison Reynolds. They looked happy, and their stupid lovesick grins made him want to slap them across their dumb faces, and see how happy they looked after that.

"Hey, Bender how's it going?" that stupid dumb jock asked, as if they were best friends or something. Like that would ever happen. No way was Bender ever getting caught dead or alive walking down the hallway with some jockstrap and his girlfriend.

"Shut the fuck up, Muscle-Head, don't act like you're the least bit interested in me, with you and your schizo girl." The words were just spewing out his mouth, he didn't care who he hurt, what they felt. Actually, forget that; he wanted them to feel every goddamn ounce of pain that he felt, make sure they knew what it felt like.

With those lovely sentiments out of the way, he ran down the hall, flipped them both the bird, bumped into Brian, flipped _him _the bird, ans started slamming every open door in the hallway, scream singing songs down the hall. Vernon started running after him frantically, yelling "Bender! Bender! That's another week!"

Andy brushed off that insane rant Bender had just went on; he knew was going to be a jerk on the first day back. Allison, however, looked hurt that he decided to treat her that way. What had she ever done to him? She hadn't said a word to him all day, and there he was, calling her names she wouldn't want to say in front of her mother (not that her mother would ever look up to notice the fact she, in fact, existed.)

Andy noticed how sad she looked, and he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Hey. Don't look so sad. C'mon, let's get outta here. My parents are both out of the house. We hang out at my place or something."

"That sounds nice," she sniffled as they shuffled their way out the door with him, think to herself, _How on Earth did I get so lucky? What could be better than this?_ And as his wrapped his finger around hers, she found that she couldn't even think of a good answer.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Brian was used to getting funny looks as he walked down the hallway, especially after he wore a sweater with the numbers of pi on it on March 14th. (Get it?!) For all that staring, the reason for the stares was never because he had a basket case and her jock boyfriend standing next to him. Allison kept mumbling something under her breath about how peanut butter tastes great on rye bread with Froot Loops, and Andrew was listening like they were the words of the messiah. He didn't really mind feeling a little out of the loop, because he was standing next to A FREAKING WRESTLER. His physics club friends jaws hit the ground when he saw them walking by, like they had just seen Einstein's ghost. _Ha!_ Brian thought giddily. _East your heart out, fellas. Detention will do that to a person._

Claire, meanwhile, was spending study hall with her friends, with them grilling her with giggly questions about Bender- "Who is he?", "What's he like?" "Are you guys going steady?"

Claire really just wanted to tell them to stick it where the sun don't shine, but she just zipped her mouth on and plastered on a fake smile, a skill her mother had coached her so well on.

Just when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer, Becky piped up and said, "Uh, is this the same John Bender who had detention with you on Saturday? The same John Bender who smokes pot and gets arrested? Are you SURE you want to be with this guy:

Something inside Claire snapped into motion, and she lost it. "Who are you to judge me?" she spat, hissing every word with venom. "Aren't you the same Becky who got caught with Eddie Harper at Monica Seller's party, or the same Becky who fooled around with Bobby Sellers in the back of his car Unless you decide to get some class, SHUT UP!"

Silence. And then Claire, having said what she needed to say, marched off in search of what she wanted all along.

Andy had wrestling practice first period, and all of the guys were ragging on him about where he'd been on Saturday.

"Yo, Clarke!"

"Lester came back to school yesterday. God, what a joke."

"Hey, you missed the meet on Saturday. We kicked their sorry butts up and down the mat."

Usually, Andy would've laughed and joked with the guys too, but today just felt different. Like, somehow, he had moved to an entirely different mental state, and everyone else had sort of staid behind.

And then Larry Lester walked in.

Andy noticed he looked different today. Lester had always been small and wiry compared to the other guys, but today, he shrinked up as he walked into the locker room, like he knew the world was out to get him.

_I did this to him,_ Andy thought. _I'm a total jerk, and my dad is a total jerk, and for that, I made this kid feel small. _It was time for him to show everyone, once and for all, that he was truly a man.

"Larry?" Andy asked, looking for him.

"Yeah, what do _you_ want?" Lester spat, the bite in his voice obvious. Even so, Andy could see that his knees were knocking.

"I'm sorry that I am a total, complete, and utter dipshit who treats people like crap. I know you won't accept this apology, and I know that I deserved to be hated. Still, I feel better knowing you know that I know that what I did was shitty and I'm totally sorry. If you want, you could do it to me sometime." He said the last part with a smile, a failed attempt at a joke. And then he walked away.

He knew Larry would never forgive him. He knew that he didn't deserve forgiveness. Still, he felt better knowing it was said.

Finally, he walked up to Mr. Taylor, the coach of the wrestling team, and said, "Coach, I quit."

And then he walked away.

_**I know that was too long but I just had so much to say and didn't want to split it into two smaller chapters. I hope you enjoy, but even if you didn't, please comment. Thanks!**_


	6. Thoughts

_**This is kind of a look into each character's mind before the last chapter where I wrap the whole thing up. It's kind of weird and off-topic, but whatever. Enjoy ;)**_

He pretended like he didn't see her. But he did.

He saw her in chemistry class, in the lunchroom, in gym, when she walked down the hallway, at her locker, anywhere. It was all Claire, all the time.

He hated the fact that girl was getting to his head the way she was, but something about her…maybe it was the fact that she was completely off-limits and completely different than any other girl he liked, or maybe it was the way she flipped her red hair around when she danced, or maybe it was destiny, or sheer stupidity, or both. Did it matter? He was done, hook, line, and sinker.

She represented everything he hated, and everything he wished he had: money, fun, cool friends, fun parties, fun, fun, fun. Yech. It was enough to make him ralph. But he would give almost anything in the world to have that life. And he knew he couldn't have it. Which is what made Claire so engagingly addictive, and utterly dangerous. Hate and love are sometimes to close together, and he was scared that he would end up like his Dad, blurring the lines so much that they didn't exist anymore. Not knowing whether to hug someone or hit them.

And that's why he said no to Claire.

He didn't want to go home that night, and he had a good reason. Like he expected, was a total, unbelievable, unimaginable prick to him that night. Suddenly, without wrestling, what did his father have to inflict his failed reams upon him? Without wrestling, what was Andy's purpose in the first place? Without his father's total narcissism and his wrestling skill, he wouldn't even exist at this school.

At least, that's what it felt like. Everyone just cared that he was this was awesome, powerful wrestler guy. Without wrestling, he went from THIS to this. Nothing at all.

He had no girls to swoon over him, no coach to compliment him, no teammates to stroke his ego. Even his Dad, even though he couldn't stand the way he 0pressured him, the way he told him what to do, he still missed that pat on the back, that look that said, "You did good, kid. I'm proud of you." Now, that look was replaced with utter contempt.

If he didn't do sports, he didn't exist. That was his sole purpose, it seemed.

But not to Allison.

She didn't know why she liked him.

His looks were average at best; he wasn't stupid, but not a genius either, and the whole archetype of the big, jock, musclehead guy just really didn't appeal to her. She liked shy and quiet guys with big thick glasses and too much acne. Andy was not that, at all. In fatc, looking at him from a distance, you would think he was the opposite of that. Especially after the Larry Lester incident of 1985. But there was something about him.

Like the way he pushed the hair out of her face.

Like the way he did backflips when he got high.

Like the way he was the first one to ask if she was okay, no matter what happened.

Like the way he smiled at her, even after she said something random and bizarre.

Like how he treated like she was perfectly normal and valid and THERE, for god sakes she was there.

She liked that. She liked that a lot.

Maybe she was a stereotype.

The rich daddy, the car, the parties, her being a virgin, and most of all, falling for a "bad boy". Honestly, she was just a walking cliché.

And she knew her parents would not be happy-at least her mom; her dad really didn't give a shit- about her infatuation with Bender. Her mother thinks that just because you date someone in high school, you're going to get MARRIED, just like her parents did.

Yeah, 'cause we ALL know that turned out SO well for them. But her mother thought she was going to have a big white wedding and have 2.5 kids, a dog, and a white picket fences, just like she wanted when she was six and her mother and her mother and all the mothers before her. And deep down, she knew that she still wanted it.

And truthfully, she knew that she and Bender were never going to have a fairy tale wedding with a big poufy dress and beautiful flowers and her parents crying in the front row. Bender wasn't like that, and he wasn't going to change. More likely, it would be lots of angry sex and holes in the wall, seeing how his home life was.

But maybe, right now, that wasn't want she wanted. Maybe she wanted danger and drugs and ripped sheets and cigarettes and loud metal music. Maybe that's what she needed.

Only one way to find out.

_**Ya like? Review!**_

_**Thanks ;)**_


End file.
